Starfleet
U.S.S Infernus Crew Members Captain Jane Collins Jane was the Captain of the U.S.S Infernus, a brave and worthy Captain with a twisted sister later turned good, Jane and El started off a Romance together following her return to their ship, Jane fought the away team off of the research station using only a bat'leth, besting Klingon, killing them, the Incident of course was cleared up by Section 31, Jane has had many memorable moments during her lifetime with likely many more to come. "Prepare the crew for spore jump, Lieutenant, Black Alert." First Officer Elizabeth Tempest (Blackwood) Elizabeth, better known as El Tempest of the starship U.S.S Infernus, a crossfield-class Starfleet Ship commanded by Captain Jane "Kyla" Collins, El was the first officer and head science officer aboard the ship, a Commander with a passion for science, her most memorable moment was during a "fight" with the Terran mirror ship, I.S.S Infernus, Commanded by the Captain's suspected dead sister, Oswalda, El took over Command and chased the ship down, heading to the mirrorverse in order to rescue her, in the end the Captain was retrieved. "Science knows no country nor planet, because knowledge belongs to everyone." ''- A take on Louis Pasteur's Original.'' Lieutenant Kysor Ch'shellath Born into a military family, Kysor had aspirations in joining Starfleet like his father and fathers before him, the stars always fascinated his young mind. Born with two siblings, a Brother, and a Sister, he is the middle child, with his older brother serving in the the Andoria Defense Force and his younger Sister applying to the Andorian Art Academy. In 2366 when he was 11 years of age, his father was serving aboard the Starfleet vessel U.S.S. Buran during the Battle of Wolf 359, the ship was destroyed and only two escape pods survived, his father wasn’t in any of them. When he learned it was the Borg responsible for the massacre he developed a hatred for the Borg and will see the day the Collective lies in ruins. "Starfleet is not just a career, it's a promise to the people I care about." Doctor April Reeve (Blackwood) April "Reeve" joined the crew in search of her sister, who she recently revealed was El, her last name was changed legally due to her desire to keep cover, her last name before her name change, like El, was Blackwood, though El took her mothers name -- April studied to become a doctor as she had always had a passional for the medical sciences, aboard the ship she was one to make inappropriate jokes, usually at the expense of fellow crewmates that would grow embarrassed, one perticular crewman, she became fast friends with, and later lover and soon to be father of her child, Kysor. "Nurse, I'm a professional, and this professional is trying to talk to a handsome blue man." Chloe Chloe is a girl that was discovered aboard a research station, he was abused by Klingons that were using her as bait for starfleet officers, upon being found, revenge was taken against the Klingons, Captain Jane Collins killed each one and got the whole thing cleared up, or rather.. made private, Chloe is under the care of the crew but Commander/First Officer El and Captain Jane. "I'm Captain Chloe!" Elizabeth Shepard Elizabeth Riley Shepard or as her friends call her ‘Liz’ was born on Mars in the Terran universe, born to a normal family by Terran standards, had an average childhood, considered her Sister to be her best friend. One night would change her life forever though has was taken from her family at the age of 8 as well has her Sister, taken to train and work as the infamous “Captain’s Woman”. She would later on her 18th birthday be assigned captain’s woman for a Captain Andrew Gallohand; whom she hated, avoiding his ‘appointments’ whenever possible by making up some excuse until one day they were alone on a Klingon ship after raiding it, taking the opportunity and firing a Klingon disruptor point blank into his chest as to make it seem like he was killed during the raid by Klingons. She’d later get reassigned to the I.S.S. Infernus to be captain’s woman for Captain Oswalda Black. This assignment would lead to her later falling in love and revealing her kind and gentle attitudes as that was really her. "Touch Oswalda and I gut you like a fish." Story Arcs Terran Redemption The Long dead Oswalda Black, formerly Collins, the sister of the Captain and El's lover, Jane Collins was found to be human, one day aboard the Infernus an attack came, or what was believed to be an attack, Oswalda and a Terran named Liz ran away from their home in the Terran Universe to join the crew of the Infernus, upon getting to know the two, El told a lie to the Starfleet Headquarters in order to keep them aboard, along with their deranged friend Ava. Shore Leave (Risa) Designated as a "pleasure planet", Risa was an inhabited Federation planetorbiting the primary Risa in its star system. This planet was the homeworld of the humanoid Risians. It was orbited by at least two moons and located in abinary system about ninety light years from the Sol system. The planetary government was named the Risa Hedony. As shore leave granted to the Crew, a trip was taken, a very relaxing trip which gave the couples a chance to truly be together, it was here that Oswalda and Liz got engaged, though the shore leave was cut short as the Section 31 assigned crewmember "Yuri" supposedly died, though little to the crews knowledge, she was returned, residing on the ship. Chloe On a mission to a Research Station, the Infernus away team found a girl, a girl with no parents, alone in the world, but before the away team could return to the ship after beaming over the girl, a hijacking would take place, leading the away team to be teleported to a Klingon arena, the dual skill of both El and Jane lead to their escape, and once aboard the Infernus once more, the couple decided to take responsibility for the girl, naming her Chloe. Chloe has since gotten used to her new life aboard the Infernus and loves El and Jane, though refuses to see them as Mothers, perhaps for a reason, perhaps not. Romance Arcs El and Jane After Jane's Kidnapping by Oswalda Black and the I.S.S Infernus, El and Jane shared a 'Will they, Won't they' moment in the cargo bay, the two hugged for what seemed like an eternity with a kiss following, a single kiss, as time went on the two were drawn to each other more and more, until they decided to be together, El attempted a proposal that wasn't exactly proper, while Jane said yes, El was asleep by then, so she is yet to propose again. Oswalda and Liz When Liz and Oswalda first met it was when Liz was captured by a Klingon-Cardassian vessel while she was en route to the Infernus. Oswalda and Ava both boarded the vessel and rescued Liz. There was an instant click between Oswalda and Liz from that point onwards. The Romance grew from there, where Oswalda eventually told Liz about who she really is and that she is actually from the Prime universe and planned to go back and live the rest of their lives in the Prime universe. Hatching a plan to trick and knock out Ava on the holodeck to bring her with them they would later appear in the cargo bay of the U.S.S. Infernus and after a bumpy welcoming reception both would be well respected individuals aboard the Infernus. During shore leave on Risa a few weeks after they entered the Prime universe Liz would propose to Oswalda (Ozzy to Liz) and they are now engaged.